Car alarms and remote starters have been installed in vehicles both as original equipment and as aftermarket products for a number of years. As originally conceived, these devices had to be wired into the ignition and power systems of vehicles and the aftermarket products often required substantial electrical connections to existing systems plus the installation of various sensors and switches not supplied as original equipment with the vehicle. In recent years, as vehicles have become more electronic and microprocessor driven, many vehicles systems and controls are included in an integrated electronic system supplied with the vehicle. One example of these systems is known as the Controller Area Network or CAN system. This system provides connections to virtually all vehicle systems from power windows, seats and door locks to alarms, vehicle sensors (tire pressure, water temperature, oil pressure, fuel level, etc.) heating and air conditioning and remote starting. Having a vehicle equipped with such a system provides an opportunity to connect to such a system to provide for control of the functions and information available through the CAN system. Until recently, secure, efficient systems for addressing this functionality over long distances were not available. The present invention addresses these needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,952, issued to Dietrich et al, discloses a system for remotely accessing and controlling CAN node arrangements during vehicle operation. In the embodiment shown, the CAN node arrangement includes a modem, a cellular phone, and a CAN/TCP gateway arrangement. A remote accessing control arrangement is linkable to the CAN node arrangement using wireless communications and TCP/IP, or any other appropriate transmission protocol. The base station or coupling arrangement is used to link with the cell phone. The communication linking arrangement may include a dial-up server and an associated local area network, another cell phone and modem or a wire-line modem for linking the remote accessing controller arrangement. The CAN node arrangements may respectively include, for example, vehicle electronic control units for providing engine control, transmission control, and vehicle stability control. Also, for example, the CAN node arrangements may include a steering angle sensor, a door lock control module, and a window lifter module. While these CAN node arrangements described above include vehicle electronic control units, the apparatus, method and system applies to any suitably appropriate CAN node arrangement, such as, for example, vehicle sensors and/or control modules.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0085953, published by Hoenninger et al. is directed to a method of using a vehicle-external portable unit, such as a cell phone, and a corresponding control device for controlling the operational sequences of a vehicle. A vehicle-internal hardware structure is illustrated in which control devices are interconnected via a communications system. The vehicle-external portable unit is not part of the vehicle-internal hardware system, but is basically used inside and outside the vehicle in a general manner. It may be connected to a vehicle-internal hardware interconnection. A first interface unit connects the external unit to, for example, a CAN network, TT-CAN network, a flex-ray bus system or other variants of communications systems, such as TTP/C, LIN bus, or a MOST bus system. This makes it possible to support vehicle functions for controlling the operational sequences via the control-device interconnection. The hardware system also includes sensors and actuators, which are either directly connected to the control device or else are coupled to the control-device interconnection via the communication connection.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/00271246, published by Bell et al., illustrates the systems and methods for remote vehicle management. A block diagram of a preferred embodiment of the system is provided. The system includes: a computer, preferably embedded and including a micro-controller and a processor connected to the micro-controller, a wireless communication module connected to the processor, an audio interface connected to the processor, a GPS receiver module connected to the processor, at least one vehicle condition sensor connected to the micro-controller, and a local control interface connected to the processor. In addition, the system includes a remote engine start/stop controller, a SIM (subscriber identity module) card to uniquely identify the subscriber using the system, and a gyroscope to add dead-reckoning functionality when adequate GPS signals are unavailable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,127, issued to Stoufer et al., disclose a module for use with a vehicle control device and/or system. The vehicle control system provided includes an interface module connected to electronic input and output devices and a feature set module for detachably coupling to the interface unit. The interface unit contains programming for controlling functions of an alarm system. The module can be programmed to allow a transmitter/remote control to be utilized to control the following features/functions: (1) starting a car remotely; (2) illuminating the lights of a vehicle remotely; (3) operating a power/sliding door; (4) operating a power sunroof; (5) operating a power window; (6) operating a vehicle seat; (7) unlocking one or more doors; (8) overriding an interior theft sensor; (9) reducing the current usage from the vehicle control system; (10) placing the vehicle control system in hibernation sleep node; (11) interfacing with a home control system; (12) interfacing with a garage control system; (13) interfacing with other alarm or control systems; (14) identifying which sensors have been tripped; (15) deactivating lost remote controls/transmitters; (16) securing an emergency override button; (17) engaging the starter motor anti-grind circuit; (18) controlling front and rear window defrosters; (19) controlling hub pin switch safety features; (20) controlling the neutral safety switch input; (21) placing the vehicle in diesel mode; and, (22) selecting how long to activate a vehicle's starter. The serial communication inputs and outputs can be utilized to interface with hand-held electronic devices, various telematics products, such as cell phones, vehicle control modules, etc.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0021885, published by Soehren is directed to a system and method for personalizing the ride and/or handling characteristics of a motor vehicle. An example system is disclosed, which includes a processing unit, a memory unit, an interface unit, and a plurality of electronic control modules coupled to each other by a high speed data rate communications bus. The interface unit is also coupled to a read unit and a wireless input unit. The system can be operated in a centralized mode or a distributed mode. The read unit and the wireless input unit can read in and forward to the interface unit an individual's personal ride and/or handling characteristics data which is stored in a memory component of a device in that individual's possession, for example, a PDA or a cell phone. The read unit would then include, for example, a docking station for the device which would convey the individual's personalized data from the memory component to the interface unit.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a simple and error free way to interface a vehicle alarm and/or remote start unit with attached vehicle network system. It is a further objective to provide means for communicating with the vehicle network system, both for control of vehicle functions and display of vehicle sensor readings, by means of a remote wireless system. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide such communications over long distances and at minimal cost to the user. It is yet a further objective to provide these communications in a secure, encrypted protocol. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide such a system that is economical to produce, readily adapted to different vehicles, and easy to install and maintain.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.